1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting at least two belts.
2. Description of the Related Art
From US 2008/0060171 A1, a device for connecting two belts that is accomplished by two U-shaped head bolts is known. The head bolts can be connected with each other by a screw, whereby when this connection is established, the ends of the two belts that are inserted between the head bolts are connected with each other by jamming.